TU PRIMERA PALABRA
by Yue Moon Uchiha
Summary: Una Navidad en donde se relata una tierna historia entre Sarada y Bolt, paseen y lean, ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD SARA-BOLT! -ONE-SHOT-


**Hola queridos lectores bueno aquí les traigo uno de los especiales de Navidad que publicare con motivo de estas fiestas invernales, debo destacar que ****"Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction****" y también quiero otorgarlo como un pequeño obsequio para ****HiNaThItHa.16241**** la primera lectora que tuve desde que comencé a escribir y que ha seguido mis historias y su evolución de pésimas a aceptables, con esto te doy las gracias esta Navidad, ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD ****HiNaThItHa.16241-CHAN!**

**Nota: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto. **

**TU PRIMERA PALABRA**

**Capitulo Único**

Una gran fiesta navideña se lleva a cabo en la casa Uzumaki, todo mundo se divierte y habla de lo bien que se la pasan, incluyendo a Sasuke quien aun con su frialdad y seriedad, logra mantener una conversación con Shikamaru, todo es diversión hasta que.

-Te voy a matar

-Ya Sarada teme admítelo

-Jamás, eres un maldito mentiroso

-Así me quieres

-Jamas Bolt Uzumaki

-¡SILENCIO!

-Papá

-Lord Hokague

-Otra vez ustedes dos, ¿esta vez porque pelan?

-Veras mal padre

-Este estúpido dice que mi primera palabra fue su nombre

Una carcajada se dejó sonar por toda la sala era Sasuke quien con un vaso en mano se acercó a la zona de discusión

-Claro que no, todos sabemos que la primera palabra de Sarada fue papá

-Ves dobe

-Yo recuerdo que no teme

-Bolt, hijo, tu tío Sasuke tiene razón, tu mamá y yo fuimos testigos ese día

-Miau claro que no

-Aka, Ash ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Sarada-san miau, el hokague nos invito

-Aaaa, pero ¿cómo que no es cierto lo que mi padre dice?

-Miau, déjenos contarles una historia

Aquel par de gatos ninjas se acomodaron, todo el mundo se acomodo para prestar atencion, mientras que Sasuke y Naruto quedaron en pie con sus esposas a lado

-Bien esto fue hace ya unos 11 años miau

-Exactamente miau este día

_-Flash back-_

La nieve caía en la base de suministros de los Uchiha, la puerta se abre Nekobaa observa quien entra por la puerta, es Sasuke el ahora ex vengador del clan y protector oculto de la aldea de la hoja, esta vez no portaba su típica mochila de viaje, sino una maleta rosa con negro y pequeños abanicos del clan Uchiha alrededor de toda ella, Temaki lo mira con gran sorpresa ante el hecho de su llegada, Nokobaa se acomoda y lo mira aún más extrañada

-Sasuke ¿qué te trae por aquí es víspera de Navidad?

-Tks que molesta eres, ¿que no es posible venir?

Detrás de él una muchacha de pelo rosa entra con un pequeño bulto en brazos

-Nekobaa-san ¿Cómo ha estado?

-Pero si tú eres, Sakura, aquella pequeña que era compañera de equipo de Sasuke cuando eran niños

-Sí, así es

Pronto detrás de ella entro Hinata con otro pequeño bulto en brazos, detrás de ella un chico rubio cargado de regalos

-Hola vieja, Temaki, Hina, Denka

-Mira Hina mia es el chico pervertido

-Ooo pero si ha crecido mia

Naruto deja los regalos en un rincón y se acerca abrazando a Hinata, quien le corresponde con una cálida sonrisa

-Sasuke

-Si Nekobaa

-¿Que es todo esto?

-Hmp, fue idea de Sakura y Naruto que pasemos Navidad aquí

-Ya veo, y dime ¿qué está pasando?

-Tks, si no te lo digo yo te molestarías

-Molestarme, ¿Decirme que?

-Sakura es mi esposa y esta pequeña es nuestra hija

-¿Qué?

-Y como ya sabes él es Naruto y ella

-Mira abuela ella es mi esposa Hinata Uzumaki y este es nuestro hijo

Pronto una niña de piel blanca, ojos negros y cabellos negros de año y medio, se despierta exigiendo los brazos de su padre

-Aaa, aaa, aaaa

-Ven acá molestia

-Es tu hija

-Si su nombre es Sarada

-Es muy parecida a ti

-Si pero con la gran frente de Sakura

-Sasuke

-Hmp, así te amo molesta

Pronto se incorporó un niño de ojos azules y cabello rubio, de dos años quien al despertar deseaba comenzar a llorar, pero al ver a su madre sonreírle se calmó y comenzó a reír

-Ese pequeño no necesita presentación

-Sí, míralo bien abuela, es el hijo del futuro Hokague, Bolt Uzumaki

-Vaya con que ahora tenemos dos futuros ninjas, debo admitir que me sorprende que te hayas casado

-Hmp, ella es persistente, es una molestia y ahora tengo dos

-Jajaja tu hermano estaría orgulloso de ti

-Supongo

Todos se sentaron alrededor de la pequeña mesa, mientras que las chicas dejan a sus pequeños gatear siguiendo a Hina y Denka, los cuales les obsequiaban ronroneos, no pasó mucho para que la pequeña Sarada comenzara a jalar la camisa de su padre

-aaaaa aaaaaaa aaaaaa

-Sarada, ¿Qué pasa?

-aaa,aaaa

La pequeña le indicaba que deseaba jugar con otros gatos pequeños que se encontraban refugiados en la casa de Nekobaa, pronto Bolt se unió a la insistencia, Sasuke enternecido ante tal escena alboroto el cabello del pequeño rubio y lo tomo en brazos al mismo tiempo que a su hija

-Oye dobe

-¿Qué pasa teme?

-Me parece que este par ya se aburrió

-Pa, pa, obe

-Bolt, no, soy papá, repite pa-pa

-Pa, pa, obe

Esto provoca una sonora carcajada en Sasuke, al escuchar esto Nekobaa mira a Sakura y a Hinata las cuales ríen ante el hecho, luego mira a Sasuke quien se burla de Naruto

-Basta teme, le enseñaste a Bolt que me llamara así

-Es solo que es un niño inteligente como su madre

-Al menos el ya habla

-Dobe

-Teme

Al ver una próxima pelea los pequeños Sarada y Bolt comienzan a gimotear, se estaban aburriendo y Nekobaa se dio cuenta del hecho, por lo que se puso de pie, Sakura y Hinata le siguieron con la mirada, lentamente la mujer se puso frente a un mueble algo viejo y sacando un libro de pergamino

-Ya, ya parece que los niños y sus hijos están aburridos

-Hmp, niños

-Oye teme niños se refiere a Sarada y Bolt ¿verdad?

-Cállate dobe

-Pa, pa, Obe

-Bolt, no

-En fin, iniciaremos una nueva enciclopedia de la pata

-Me parece bien estos dos necesitan desgastar energía

-Bien las primeras huellas que deben tener serán las de Aka y Ash

-Vamos abuela esas son fáciles

-Oye mia chico pervertido son nuestros cachorros mia

-¿Qué?

Nekobaa se acerca detrás de ella dos un par de gatitos ninja

-Tks, son muy pequeños

-A su tamaño, la finalidad del juego es que ellos se esconderán, entonces tú y tu amigo deberán buscarlos junto con los pequeños

-Hecho que gane el mejor Sasuke

-Vamos Sarada, es mejor demostrar que eres una Uchiha

-AAA teme, ven Bolt

-Obe

-Bolt

Pronto los pequeños gatos se escondieron, mientras que Naruto inicio su búsqueda gateando a lado de su hijo, Sasuke se dispuso a comenzar a enseñarle algunas técnicas de rastreo a su hija, mientras que Sakura y Hinata miraban divertidas a lado de Nekobaa

-Vaya ¿así que esta fue como una de sus misiones?

-Si Hinata, solo que el gato de esa vez era diez veces el tamaño de estos si no es que mas

-Oye Sakura

-Si Nekobaa-san

-Es bueno que persistieras, sabes veo a Sasuke un tanto feliz, como cuando era niño, y el chico rubio parece ser que logro llegar a ser como un hermano para el

-Sí, de hecho también Hinata nos ha ayudado con eso

-No es fácil ver a Naruto-kun preocuparse por Sasuke-san pero ambos son muy buenos amigos

La intensa búsqueda había dado lugar por toda la casa, ambos padres competían por demostrar que niño conseguiría primero la huella, Naruto hacia que Bolt buscara en los lugares pequeños, mientras que él se encargaba de los lugares altos, por su parte Sasuke solo observaba como aun tambaleante Sarada buscaba frenéticamente a los gatitos

-Sabes teme parece ser que Bolt es mas hábil para rastreo que Sarada

-Dobe eso es mentira, Sarada se parece a Sakura analiza la situación

-Eso dices por que debe tener tu

-Dobe cállate

-Tu forma de ser tan teme

-Dobe

-Teme

-Arreglemos esto teme

-Afuera ahora dobe

Sin decir más ambos padres salieron seguido de las 4 mujeres que se encontraban ahí, todos salieron olvidando a los pequeños niños dentro de la casa, pronto Sarada intento ponerse en pie, pero al tratar de dar más de 6 pasos seguidos callo de bruces, quedando con la cara en el suelo, pronto la levanto para buscar los brazos de su padre o su madre, pero nada no había rastro, pronto sus lindos ojos negros se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas, no aguanto más comenzó a gimotear.

El sonido de aquel ligero llanto llego a un pequeño rubio el cual sintió la extrema necesidad de buscar a la dueña de tal sonido, pronto entro a la habitación donde se hallaba la doncella en peligro, ahí encontró a la pequeña Sarada tirada, sin titubear se acercó y le sonrió, la pequeña le frunció el ceño y saco la lengua, el pequeño Bolt no tomo importancia ante el hecho y le ofreció la mano para levantarse.

Al inicio la pequeña Uchiha dudo, pero al final acepto la ayuda de su ahora compañero, al estar de pie Sarada busco con la mirada a sus padres igual que Bolt ambos se miraron, pronto Sarada se sintió abandonada y comenzaría a llorar, Bolt la miro y tomo un pequeño conejo de peluche de su propiedad depositándolo en las manos de la pequeña, la cual lo miro sorprendida pero que cambio por una gran sonrisa.

Ambos frente a aquel árbol se miraron y se tomaron de las manos, las luces iluminaban a los pequeños haciendo una mágica aura, llena de ternura e inocencia, Sarada abrazo el conejo de peluche que le había obsequiado Bolt

-arada

-Bo, bo, Bolt

-quero

-Bolt

Sin decir más ambos niños se soltaron de la mano, no paso mucho cuando entraron los adultos, Sakura jalando a Sasuke del brazo, mientras que Hinata tapándole la boca a Naruto, Nekobaa y Temaki divertidas por su parte.

-Dobe es tu culpa

-Teme tu empezaste

-Sabes que no

-Sasuke-kun ya basta

-Ves Sakura-chan está de acuerdo

-Naurto-kun basta

Sarada miro la escena y frunciendo el ceño comenzó a balbucear sin mucho éxito, Bolt por parte llamaba a su padre obe (dobe) pero sin obtener resultado alguno hasta que

-¡PAPÁ!

Silencio, la primogénita del Uchiha había hablado, Sasuke y Sakura se miraron sorprendidos y corrieron con su pequeña

-Sarada, bebe dilo de nuevo

-Anda, Sarada

-Papá

-Sasuke-kun

-Su primera palabra

-Siiii

Naruto camino y tomo a su hijo en brazos el regalo de los Uchiha por parte de su pequeña hija era "su primera palabra", pero escondidos entre las ramas de aquel árbol navideño se encontraban dos pequeños mininos

-Oye miu Aka

-Si Ash miu

-Deberiamos decirles cual fue la primera palabra miu de la pequeña heredera miu

-No, miu, esto lo guardaremos para cuando sea necesario miu

-Muy bien. Miu

-_Fin de flash back-_

-Y esa fue miau tu primera palabra Sarada-san miau

-Ese mismo día lady Hinata anuncio que esperaba un segundo bebe y miau

-El Hokague se desmayo

Silencio, era lo que prevalecía en el lugar, con cierto temor todos miraban a Sasuke quien se mostraba sin reacción alguna por lo contado por Aka y Ash, solo observaban como había desecho el vaso que llevaba en mano

-Ves teme tu primera palabra fui yo

-Dobe idiota, entonces mi conejo

-Si, te lo di yo

-Eres un idiota

Pronto Nauruto comenzó a soltar una gran carcajada y golpeo la espalda de Sasuke, quien al toque reacciono

-Dobe tu estúpido hijo

-Si, pero velo por este lado, parece que seremos familia poltica

-Retira lo dicho dobe

-Solo digo que lo que se ve no se juzga

Ambos padres e hijos pelando a palabrería, cosa que avergonzaba a las madres y esposas de aquellos luchadores, de pronto

-Sakura

-¿Qué pasa Hinata?

-Mira

Un muérdago cuelga arriba de Bolt Sarada, cortesía de Inojin quien lo ha logrado poner sobre los chicos con su técnica de telequinesis, detrás de Bolt se acomoda Shikada y detrás de Sarada Chocho. Sakura mira con horror aquella escena, Hinata trata de ir a detenerlos pero Himawari la detiene de la mano

-¡Nooooo!

Demasiado tarde Shikada y Chocho habían empujado a Sarada y Bolt obligándolos a estampara sus labios, Naruto y Sasuke miran perplejos aquella escena, Bolt y Sarada se separan rápidamente, ella con un gran sonrojo y Bolt con una gran sonrisa

-Naruto

-Si Sasuke

-Tu hijo, primero obtiene la primera palabra de mi hija

-Cálmate teme

-Y ahora su primer beso

-Sasuke no es para tanto

-Yo mato a tu hijo

Y sin decir mas Sasuke comenzó a perseguir a Bolt que no dudo en uir, detrás de ellos corrian Naruto, Sakura y Hinata, mientras que Sarada aún estaba sentada con gran sonorjo, todo mundo reía ante lo sucedido, mientras que en el fondo del salón Ash y Aka observaban dicha persecución encaminada a masacre

-Miau, sabes Aka

-¿Qué miau Ash?

-Crees que esto se calme si les contamos miau, el primer beso miau de esos dos

-No, miau, esa historia la guardamos, miau para la navidad miau del próximo año

-De acuerdo miau


End file.
